


Fingertips

by Asexuallaw



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, This is an AU ok, Woo boy look at those angst, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted my first angst story to be Johnlock but you know what this ship has taken over my life</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my first angst story to be Johnlock but you know what this ship has taken over my life

_His fingers were so soft. Funny, considering the accident he had. But Everett always admired the doctor's hands, and his favorite part about them were the scars. Stephen was embarrassed by them, but Everett assured him that they were all beautiful, and made him who he was._

_He placed a gentle kiss to each finger at a time, rubbing the back of Stephen's hand. “Your hands were once responsible for saving thousands of lives, Stephen. They're the most important hands in the universe. I can't see why you despise them so much.”_  

_Stephen sighed, putting his hands over Everett's. “I used to admire my hands as well. Neurosurgery was my passion.”_

_“But now you're a great sorcerer! The greatest one ever. How many people have you saved, are continuing to save, thanks to your vast knowledge of the magics?” Everett grinned and put his lips to the palm of Stephen's hand. “I love you, Stephen. You and your hands.”_

_The doctor let a soft smile cross his mouth. He leaned over to caress Everett's lips with his own, and the agent laughed sweetly. “I love you, too, my Everett.”_

* * *

Everett.

“My Everett. These hands you have fallen in love with can do so, so much.” The sorcerer pulled a strand of light brown hair from his lovers face, letting his hands linger down to rub at Everett's arms. His chest. His stomach. 

Compassionate fingertips steepled over an earthy suit, warm blood still soaking the fabric. Stephen rubbed one of the deep wounds, smearing the coppery substance onto his fingers. Tears trickled down his face and he held Everett in his arms, his grip on the S.H.I.E.L.D agent tightening at the distant sounds of voices telling him to move away.

“Oh Everett, these hands can do so many things...but they cannot save the only thing I have ever truly loved. I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault...”


End file.
